The Right Moment
by Storywriter
Summary: Joey and his new girlfriend are having trouble with their relationship and decide to take it slow.


More fan fiction story ideas has been on my mind lately

More fan fiction story ideas has been on my mind lately. Not much else is going on. Just the thought of ideas flowing through my head can be disturbing at times. 

I still love this show and I wish it would come back. Joey is so cute. This is where another one of my story ideas sink in, how to organize it is one problem though. 

Sarah sat on a chair in the balcony waiting for Joey. Joey came back a few minutes later with two beer bottles in his hand. Joey handed one to Sarah. 

" Thanks, but no thanks, " Sarah said handing the bottle back to him. Sarah then left the balcony and entered the bedroom. Joey followed her. 

" What's the matter?" Joey asked her. 

" Wouldn't you like to know," Sarah answered sitting at the computer after turning it on. 

" Talk to me Sarah," Joey said, " What is on your mind?" 

" Your idea about going up to Lake Geneva," Sarah answered.

" What about it?" Joey asked. 

" I don't think it's a good idea," Sarah said turning the computer back off. 

" Why?" Joey asked. 

" It makes me wonder of your intentions," Sarah said now looking at him. 

" What are you talking about?" Joey asked. 

" Boy you sure do ask a lot of questions," Sarah smirked. 

" Well I am a cop," Joey said, " Questions come with the job." 

" They sure do, " Sarah said. 

" What's with the attitude?" Joey asked. 

" What are your intentions Joey?" Sarah asked, " No wait, I know, you expect me to sleep with you don't you?" 

" What if I said No?" Joey asked, " Would you believe me?" 

Sarah looked away. 

" You wouldn't believe me?" Joey asked.

Sarah spun around and looked at him, " Come on, Joey," Sarah said, " You do think about it don't you?" 

" I don't have to answer that," Joey said turning to leave. 

" Where are you going?" Sarah asked getting up and following him. 

" Somewhere I am appreciated," Joey answered. 

" I appreciate you," Sarah told him. Joey stopped then came back in the bedroom. 

" You sure have a funny way of showing it," Joey told her sitting back down. Sarah sat back down as well.

" I'm sorry," Sarah said, " Maybe we should think about it though." 

" What's there to think about?" Joey asked.

" Our future," Sarah said looking at him. 

" What future?" Joey asked. 

" Never mind," Sarah said looking away. 

" What's on your mind, Sarah?" Joey asked. 

" Wouldn't you like to know," Sarah replied. 

" I sure would," Joey said. 

" Obviously," Sarah said," You're never satisfied until you uncover the truth." 

" What's the big idea saying that," Joey shouted. 

"Don't yell at me," Sarah said," I don't deserve that." 

" I know,' Joey said, " Sarah, feel free to discuss whatever is on your mind."

" It's just the idea of going…" Sarah began to say.

" Yeah, and?" Joey asked. 

" It scares me," Sarah said, " What do you expect to happen, Joey?" 

"There you go about my intentions again," Joey said. 

" Forgive me for being curious," Sarah said. 

" You are impossible, " Joey said. 

" And you're a complete jerk," Sarah told him crossing her arms. 

Joey stood up and then looked at Sarah who also stood up. Joey looked at her then pushed her back down. 

" What are you doing?" Sarah asked. 

Joey then plopped himself down. 

" You really want to know my intentions?" Joey asked. Sarah just shook her head knowing what his answer might be. 

" I though this trip would be the perfect time for us to make love," Joey said. 

" Why didn't you just say so?" Sarah asked. 

" I don't want to make you feel that you're being pressured because that is not my intention," Joey admitted. 

Sarah slowly smiled at him," So I was right?" 

"Yes, you were, " Joey answered. 

" I knew it," Sarah said," You are just like the rest of them." 

Sarah pushed Joey off of her and stood up.

" Wait a second, " Joey said stopping her, " I was just being honest." 

" I know," Sarah said looking at him," " It's just that I don't know what to do." 

" Why are you so scared?" Joey asked. 

" You mean you can't figure it out, Joey?" Sarah asked. 

" What is there to." Joey began to say, " Wait a minute you're not saying." 

Sarah just shook her head as she stood next to him. Joey just pulled her closer to him. 

" Why didn't you tell me?" Joey asked. 

" I didn't know what you would think if you found out that I was still a virgin," Sarah told him. 

" I would have understood," Joey said. 

" But would you still want to be with me?" Sarah asked. 

" What does this tell you?" Joey asked kissing her softly. 

" Nice," Sarah said when it ended, " Then again it's always nice."

" So are you," Joey said kissing her again. This time Sarah joined in on it and wrapped her arms around him. Joey did the same thing and brushed her hair away. The passion between them picked up, but Sarah then stopped.

" Joey, wait," Sarah said. 

" What?" Joey said stopping. 

" I can't wait until the lake," Sarah said. 

" Me neither," Joey said," But it will be." 

" No," Sarah said, " You didn't hear me right." 

Joey then looked at her," Are you serious?' he asked. 

" Yes," Sarah said, " I mean, we've got this whole house to ourselves." 

" Sarah, are you trying to tell me that tonight is the night?" Joey asked. 

Sarah just shook her head. Joey then got up. 

" Joey where are you going?" Sarah asked. 

Joey came back a second later from the hallway.

" I want to know that you are sure about this," Joey said. 

" I guess I am," Sarah said. 

" You guess?" Joey asked. 

" I don't know," Sarah said, " I do know that I love you." 

" I love you too," Joey said. 

" How do you know for sure?" Sarah asked. 

" What does your heart tell you?" Joey asked. 

" That there won't be a moment like this in a long time," Sarah said. 

" But you're still scared?" Joey asked. 

" Yes," Sarah answered, " I just don't know what to do." 

" I don't mean to make it hard on you," Joey said. 

" You're not making it hard," Sarah said, " I know this feels right." 

Joey just looked at her and again pulled her closer to him. 

" Don't look at me that way," Sarah said, " Kiss me already." 


End file.
